


Outwhammed 2: Toothy's Arrival

by RockMyForum



Category: Happy Tree Friends, Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi, this was a request from swirlycinnablast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: I wasn't really planning to make another one of these, but someone asked me to make another, so I guess I will.JULY 6TH-17TH HYPE
Relationships: the usual ship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Outwhammed 2: Toothy's Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> The HTF char who arrived to PHV was original gonna be Flaky, then it was gonna be Giggles (Complete with the obligatory "Ketchup looks like Giggles" joke), but I eventually decided on using Toothy because I haven't really seen much of him in the fandom
> 
> Also, this is _technically_ a request, since I got this comment on the last one:  
> 

It's yet another normal day in Pure Heart Valley. The Sheriffs are still busy, Pinky is still stealing rock-hard bagels out of the 7-11 dumpster, Muffins and Scoops are..... well, the former is at her job, but the latter is taking a break from her's, Penny and Benny are still doing whatever everyone else is doing, and Slim Pigguns is failing at the 9th job he's been hired for this week. 

And this time, it's still a normal day. Kind of, since there's another new arrival. It's none other then Toothy, from the same place that Flippy came from.

The purple beaver was trying to navigate thru the village with a suitcase of his belongings i ntow. As he was trying to find someone to explain the hell he's been through, he saw a yellow pig failing at loading stuff into a moving truck, then saw a pink rhino dragging a heavy bag on the sidewalk, then swore he saw a certain other pig, who was blue and wore a sailor outfit. This is when Muffins noticed him.

"Hey, little beaver, are you lost?"

"Uhm.... yeah. I just escaped from a living hell where I die one day, come back to life the next, then die again and again and again."

"Oh my god.... That's fucked up."

"I escaped and managed to make it here, which I overheard from some dude who has a bad case of PTSD."

"Oh. You mean Flippy? He was getting therapy from Ol' Blue over there, but he nearly set a building on fire the other day, so we had no choice but to put him in a padded cell."

"Yeah. I'm just trying to find a place to stay until I can get my own place. By the way, the name's Toothy."

"Oh, you can stay with us for a bit."

"Us?"

"Yeah. I have a girlfriend."

-MEANWHILE....-

Scoops is going through her childhood GameCube game collection.

"Okay, let's see. Super Smash Bros Melee, Mario Kart: Double Dash, Pac-Man World 2, Alien Hominid, SpongeBob: Battle for Bikini Bottom, Ed Edd & Eddy: the mis-ED-ventures, Namco Museum, Simpsons: Hit & Run, Tak and the Power of JuJu, Spyro: Enter the Dragon, Sonic Gems Collection, Monsters Inc Scream Arena, Wario World, Shadow the Hedgehog, Mario Party 4, and Pac-Man VS. AKA the game that came with World 2 that I couldn't play because I didn't have the GameCube link gable for my GBA. Ugh."

Just then, Muffins entered the house. "Hey sugar plum, I found this guy in the middle of the square. We need to find him a home." Muffins turned to Toothy and then said "Her actual name is Scoops."

"Oh! Uhm, sorry. I was just going though my childhood GameCube game collection. What's this guys name?'

"His name is Toothy. He seems to be tamer then the last new arrivals."

'I got tired of dying every single day then coming back to life the next. Also, I thought you were a boy at first."

Scoops blushed. "I get that alot."

"Remember Scoops, we're gonna have to take care of him and keep him company until we can find him a home."

"Got it."

-3 HOURS LATER....-

"Well it was nice knowing you all, since I got a new home now."

Scoops was honestly shocked it took only three and a half hours for Toothy to find a new home. Muffins, on the other hand, wasn't. "Oh, I bought him an apartment about 10 miles up the road. It's under my name so he doesn't have to worry about paying the bills."

As Toothy hopped into the Uber that was en route to his new home, he said his goodbyes to Muffins and Scoops. "I'll come back to visit sometime!"

Once the Uber left, a single tear of happiness dropped from Scoops' eye. 'That beaver's no longer in the living hell he mentioned. This will make a perfect story........."

"Uhm, Scoops.... you do realize that you don't have to make an article about EVERYTHING right?"

"I know. But everyone has to know about this."

"Just saying. Also, when you mentioned your childhood GameCube games, you do realize that your copy of Madden 08 vanished, right?"

"Actually, I gave it to my big sis. she told me she's trying to collect one copy of every version of Madden 08, which she says is 'The Citizen Kane of Sports Games'. Yeah, I don't believe it either."

Muffins started stroking Scoops' ears a bit. "Come on. Let's go back inside. I just got another cake pre-order."

Scoops then kissed Muffins. "I'll help you with the baking this time."

The two then hugged and headed back inside.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Muffins and Scoops are good caretakers for people who escaped from living hells where you die everyday confirmed (And don't worry, Toothy survived that Uber ride and is NOT dead)
> 
> Also, Scoops' childhood GameCube game collection is based on my own childhood GameCube game collection, except I actually owned Alien Hominid Simpsons Hit & Run, and Shadow the Hedgehog on the PS2 and SSBM was a rental from the local Blockbuster (Which is now a Jersey Mike's lol). I also never owned Madden 08 on any platform. I just wanted to make a Scott the Woz joke
> 
> Another note: I didn't plan on even using Russel in this fic, since it would kinda be hard to write him in. Also, he's my fav. HTF character cuz he's an otter, and otters are cool 
> 
> And I hope i get bonus points for referencing Truffles' tendency to cameo in every HTF episode since "A Bit of a Pickle"


End file.
